


Spinning on a web

by Dunhomas



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunhomas/pseuds/Dunhomas
Summary: You and spiderman are having sex with only the spidermask half on.





	Spinning on a web

"Ahhhh" You moaned as the masked hero known as spiderman is licking your arse. Your penis gets bigger than its ever been before. The spider goes in for another two deep licks. One, two. Then you feel the spider pull your butt cheaks apart widing you but hole. You feel the tip just sitting on the hole for a good time before it slowly pushes in. And out. In then out your moaning gets "louder and sexier." With every movement the penetrating dick takes. Soon it gets faster and faster that your breathe can't keep up and you feel more alive and in love than ever before. Soon you feel the cum explode inside you and you feel relief and disappointment as the spider draws his penis out. Landing on your back the spider then proceeds to your penis and sucks. Up and down up and down. Til you explode in his mouth and swallows the liquid hole


End file.
